God's Dog
by Hella530
Summary: When Dean finds a girl in warehouse, at first it looks like nothing. But when Castiel proclaims she's a seraphim and can find God, then things change. Now if only she wasn't convinced she was a choir girl named Oleander.
1. Chapter 1

"Cas! Cas get down here we need your help!" Dean yelled at the ceiling while Sam sat in a chair, his leg jiggling as he glanced at the open door to the bedroom every few seconds.

"Dean what the hell happened back there?" He asked as he watched the unconscious girl laying on the bed take quick shallow breaths. "You didn't tell me anything, just ran up to the car and tossed her in. Do you even know her name?" He asked as he ran a hand through his hair.

"No, and there's not much to tell. I was looking in that empty warehouse for the demon when I heard screaming. I ran to find out what it was and she was lying inside this circle… like how she is now. All tied up too and the room smelled like sulfur. Obviously I checked to make sure she was human, and she is. But what I want to know is what the hell happened to her and the demons that tied her up. And I would be able to find out if Cas got his feathery ass down here!" He screamed the last bit at the ceiling before shaking his head and going to check on the girl. Well, young woman really. Dean couldn't help but wonder what the demons wanted with this meek looking girl.

She was barely five nine, with shoulder length curly black hair that was a mess right now, pale skin and a medium frame, she couldn't be called chubby but she was by no means slim.

Dean sighed and pulled the blanket higher on her, he knew if Cas didn't get here soon they would have to rush her to the hospital, but Dean somehow knew demons or something was after her.

"Why did you call me?" Cas asked as he appeared in the little motel living room. He looked strangely more disheveled then usual. "I was in the middle of fighting."

"Dean found some girl in a warehouse, she's hurt and there are demons after her." Sam said as he lead the way to the small bedroom.

"Hey Cas." Dean said with a small wave, still staring at the girl who seemed ten seconds away from full on hyperventilating.

"Hello Dean is this….." Cas said before he got a good look at her then just stared at her, a bewildered look on his face.

"Cas? Castiel? What is it? Do you know her?" Dean asked, looking from Cas to the girl.

"You found one, how?" He asked, still not looking away from her.

"We found what? Cas?" Sam asked, waving a hand in front of Cas.

"You found one of God's dogs, why is it in this form?" He asked as he walked to the other side of the bed and lightly placed his hand on her head, the girl's breathing slowing down instantly.

"What the hell is a 'God dog'?" Dean asked, narrowing his eyes at Castiel.

"There are very few left, they are usually only seen around the father. You know how there's hell hounds, well this is the opposite." Cas said, now resting his hand on her head, staring at her as though she was something interesting that he should study.

"This, is a girl, a young woman, she's not a thing Cas. And besides, Dean ran the tests on her, she's human." Sam said, looking incredulous.

"She is in a human form yes, but that doesn't change things. To you she would be better known as a seraph or cherubim." Cas said as he slowly ran his hand through her hair. Dean cleared his throat.

"Uh Cas? You might not want to be so touchy feely with her in case she wakes up. And aren't cherubs like cupids?" Dean said as he stayed on the other side of the bed. Cas took his hand off her head and took a step back, and for a second he looked embarrassed and Dean could have sworn he was blushing.

"No, cherubims were guardians, they guarded the gates of Eden, seraphims were the fire keepers of heaven, they were always around God, but they are not like the other angels. They were more…feral. Seraphims were highly intelligent, but because they usually never left God's side they were never considered the same the others." He said, looking around the room, ensuring it's safety.

"So they were looked down on?" Sam asked as the girl stirred, but no one noticed.

"No, they were considered blessed, they could be around God constantly. So if you found one here, then God must not be far behind. Cherubims were very hostile and single-minded. Speaking with one would be near impossible." Cas said as he looked out the window.

"Why? And why are you acting so paranoid?" Dean asked, uncomfortable with Cas's sudden roving nature.

"I must insure this area is secure, we cannot let the demons distract her from assisting us in locating God, he may be able to convince the other angels that restarting the apocalypse is a bad idea." Cas said, narrowing his eyes. He didn't want to admit that that idea seemed unlikely, even though it was.

"Cas, you know-oh hey hello!" Dean said, noticing the girl blinking blearily from her spot on the bed. Her bright green eyes looking up at Dean through thick dark lashes.

"Hi, um where am I?" She asked, sounding a lot calmer then anyone else would be in this situation.

"Well, you're in a motel room. I found you passed out in a warehouse, what's your name?" Dean asked.

"That question is unimportant, where is God?" Cas asked, walking back to the side of the bed quickly. The girl quirked an eyebrow at him and sat up, resting her back against the headboard and gave him a small smile.

"Why God is everywhere, he's in all of us." She said with a light smile. When Cas practically glowered at her the smile turned into a confused frown. "You're serious aren't you? Well I don't know, he should be in heaven right? If not he's watching, don't worry." Then she looked at Dean. "My name is Oleander Williams, strange name I know, call me Oly." She said as she rubbed her thighs with her hands, like she was trying to rub something off before looking around the room, growing more panicked by the second.

"God is not in heaven, you know this, no more games where is he?" Cas said louder. Oly looked confused and leaned away from him.

"Cas chill, she obviously doesn't know. The bathrooms right over there, she can clean up then we'll drive you home okay?" Sam said as he waved his hand towards the bathroom while giving her a warm smile. She returned the smile then got out of the bed and practically ran to the bathroom. "Okay Cas, you've got to lay off. Maybe she's like Anna and doesn't remember being an angel. We just have to watch her and figure out what happened in that warehouse. Cas shook his head.

"That is highly unlikely. But not impossible. I believe she may subconsciously know where God is. And demons will be after her. If I could sense her grace, her power, they will too." Cas said, watching the doorway she just walked through.

"Dude why do you keep staring at her? Do you want her to jump your bones or something?" Dean said teasingly as he smirked at Cas. Cas blushed, Dean had explained a long time ago what 'jumping someone's bones' meant. He shook his head quickly.

"No it's just, I've never seen a seraphim up close. Her grace is bright, I seem to find it hard to look away." He said now looking hard at the rumpled bed she was just in.

"She's a pretty girl so remember it's like looking at the sun. Stare too long… and she'll sue you for harassment." Dean said with a laugh while wagging a finger at Cas. Cas looked confused for a moment while Sam rolled his eyes. Oly walked back into the room and smiled meekly at them.


	2. Chapter 2

Five minutes later they were all in the impala, even Cas, and headed down a suburban street, headed to Oly's house.

"So Oly, how did you end up in that warehouse?" Dean asked, he had explained to her how he found her in the warehouse, leaving out the part about the sulfur and the demons. She shifted uncomfortably in the back seat next to Cas, who was trying very hard not to stare at her. Which meant he was now staring out the window and taking peaks at Oly.

"I was leaving work when all of a sudden this group of people jump me and next thing I know I'm in that warehouse. And that's when things got really weird…" She said, trailing off. Dean reached a stop sign and turned to look at her in the back seat.

"'When things got weird'? Weird how, and don't say we wouldn't believe you if you told us," He added as she opened her mouth to say that exact thing before closing it. "we've seen a lot of strange stuff, so just tell us." He said before looking forward again and pulling through the intersection. She sighed and pushed her back hard against the seat as she glanced out the window.

"Well I was tied up in this weird pentagram thing, so that was unpleasant. And I'm just a normal twenty-five year old girl so these kinds of things just don't happen to me." She said, the snark clear in her voice. "They kept saying something about taking my power, or putting me under there control. And all the while I'm asking them what the hell they were talking about. They obviously didn't listen and things took a turn for the worse when they pulled out the knife." She said shuddering and taking deep breath before continuing, not even noticing Castiel who was looking at her intensely. "They started cutting me, and it hurt so much, like more then you would think. And I was an accident prone kid who got cut all the time by fences and stuff. And this hurt, so much. I don't know why but it made me feel cold." She said with a shiver as she rubbed her arms. "And then one of them started chanting and I felt strange. I started to panic and generally freak out. Till I felt this really weird felling. Like I was really hot, and this weird… rushing feeling. Like when you're on a roller coaster and your stomach seems to lift up."

"Like you're weightless?" Sam asked.

"Exactly, then everything went dark. So did you chase those people away or were they just gone by the time you got there?" She asked Dean.

"Uh, well I saw them run out of the building, that's why I went in there." Dean answered quickly.

"Well, I'm really glad you did." She said with a wide smile then looked out the window. "Oh there's my house!" She said excitedly as she pointed to it. Dean pulled to a stop front of it. "Oh! My bed's in there, my non-lumpy, non-motel bed!" She unbuckled her seat belt.

"Very 'Leave it to Beaver' huh?" Dean said, smirking at Oly as Cas looked at him confused. She laughed.

"Not as much as you think. Well thanks for driving me here." She paused and tilted her head to the side. She pulled a card out of her pocket and handed it to Sam. "Here, I'm in the choir at this church, you guys should come by sometime, you'd like it. We usually have free cupcakes for new people." She said before getting out of the car and closing the door. She leaned on the open window in the back and smiled at them. "I'm really glad you guys found me and not some weirdo. By Dean, Sam… and I never got you're name." She said the last part to Cas, who had not introduced himself earlier, just hurried off into the impala.

"Castiel." He said, he said, only Dean and Sam noticing how fervently he was paying attention to her. She titled her head and smiled crookedly.

"Castiel? Really? Cool name, I like it. It was good to meet you, even if you acted kind of weird in the beginning." She said with smile. "Well, hopefully I'll see you guys again." She said with a smile before straightening up and walking away.

"They were trying to steal her essence, her power. I don't know how, but they were." Cas said after she walked away far enough.

"Can they do that if she's not even aware that she has it?" Sam asked.

"Apparently, luckily her unconscious knew about it so it would defend her." He responded.

"And what, leave her close to a heart attack so she can die right after, sounds helpful." Dean said scoffing as he watched her get to her front door.

"It did not almost kill her, she would have calmed down soon if she had not been moved. I merely brushed against her grace and it recognized a familiar presence."

"You mean her soul realized you were an angel and calmed her down?" Sam asked, because it sounded slightly odd to him.

"Yes that's what happened." Cas said, nodding.

"What is she doing?" Dean said quietly. Oly was staring at her keys, rolling them in her hand before abruptly putting them back in her pocket and started to walk quickly back to the car.

"Hey guys? Do you want to come inside real quick? I think my parents might be home, I want them to meet the guys who saved me. So is that cool?" She asked, a nervous grin on her face.

Before anyone could say anything Cas quickly answered. "Yes." He said before beginning to undue his seat belt. She smiled and began to quickly walk back to the house.

"Jeez Cas, I know you got a crush on the girl but come on, I don't feel like meeting the parents." Dean teased as he started to get out of the car.

"I do not have a crush on her, if we speak to her further, observe her surroundings, we may be able to find out why she is in this form. Seraphs do not fall, nor are they cast down. It has never happened before." Cas said as he began to walk around the car.

"There's a first time for everything Cas." Dean said as they began walking towards the house.

"Dean's right Cas. What are you going to do if she is a fallen angel" Can she be sent back like Anna was?" Sam asked.

"It will not come to that." Was all Cas said.

"Why not?" Sam asked as they reached the front door.

"Come on in.." Oly said as she opened the front door and invited them in, making it so Cas couldn't answer, even though Sam suspected he didn't have an answer. The inside if the house was country themed, like the person who decorated it would rather be there. She led them to the living room where there were two couches facing each other. "Well, sit down, make yourself at home, I'm gonna go see if my parents are home." She said before leaving the room to run upstairs. "Mom! Dad!" They heard her call out.

"Well, this is nice and awkward." Dean said as he as sat on the end of one couch, leaning back and stretching his arm out over the back of the couch.

"Oh come on Dean, it's not that bad. I mean how often do we get thanked for doing this?" Sam said as he sat down on the same couch as Cas stiffly sat down in the middle of the opposite couch.

"Oh I get thanked, woman thank me a lot." Dean said with a grin and it was clear as to how they 'thanked' him. Sam sighed.

"I didn't mean like that Dean." He said, clearly annoyed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. Dean kept smiling, he missed when Sam wasn't like this. After Death put Sam's soul back in he wasn't sure how Sam would be. But after a few weeks worth of sleep and lots of eating Sam almost seemed back to normal.

"Hello?" They heard a small voice behind them say. They all turned to see the doorway to what must have been the kitchen to see a thin very young woman standing in the doorway, gripping it as she peered at them with huge gray eyes. Her black wavy hair down to the middle of her back, looked knotted. She was wearing a baggy t-shirt and dark blue baggy jeans. "What are you doing here?" She asked, confused, as her eyes flitted over each of them. Her eyes stopped on Castiel, who was looking at her with a confused look on his face. "I drew a picture of you." She said with a smile before disappearing back into the kitchen.

"Well it turns out they're not home yet." Oly said as she walked back into the living room.

"I think we just saw you're sister." Sam said, looking back into the kitchen. As if on cue the young woman walk back into the room, smiling and holding a piece of paper as if it was very precious. She handed the paper to Castiel who took it and studied it. It was a perfect likeness of Cas, in profile, in color, with faint angel wings sketched behind him. Oly leaned over his shoulder and made a small noise of approval.

"Did you just draw that Annie? It's very good, how did you draw it so fast?" She asked, Annie sat down on the floor next to the coffee table between the two couches. She seemed to zone out as she looked at the floor, picking absently at the carpet.

"I drew it last night." She said, sounding as if her thoughts were far away. Oly smiled warmly at her, her expression soft.

"Well it's wonderful." She said, not asking for an explanation on how she drew it without meeting him. "Annie's my little sister, only eighteen. She's a wonderful artist. She painted that painting over there when she was ten." She said, pointing to a very realistic painting of a car the looked exactly like the impala. It had two shadows in the front seat and the night sky behind the car was a swirl of black, dark blue and bits of yellow.

"I painted it after the youngest went to college." Annie said cryptically as she stared it.

"Annie why don't you go get us all some orange juice from the fridge?" Oly asked as she placed a hand on her head, the soft smile back on her face. Annie nodded, smiling at her before leaving the room. Oly sighed and sat down next to Cas. "Annie is brilliant, but she's very…" She said, trailing off.

"Strange?" Dean offered, an eyebrow quirked. Oly scrunched her nose and shook her head.

"She has her quirks, she rarely talks to anyone outside the family, she's afraid of a lot of things, fire, being underground, rotten food, the fridge never has anything even near rotten in it. Very single-minded. And she gets spacey sometimes, but she has a good heart, and she's very creative. So, go easy on her, and don't antagonize her, it never ends well. Also she can sometimes be kind of loud."

"Have you ever had her tested?" Sam asked. Oly nodded.

"They all say the same thing, it's not autism, it's not aspergers, because she usually acts fine with us. She's had CAT scans, the works, they all say she's perfectly normal." She said, shrugging.

"I GOT JUICE!" Annie yelled as she walked into the room, six glasses of juice on a plastic serving tray. Everyone except Oly jumped.

"Oh and she likes to announce herself, kind of."

"It makes me feel like a duchess." Annie said with a childish grin as she handed everyone a glass, even Cas who looked at it oddly. Annie leveled her finger at him and gave him a stern look. "Drink it." She commanded, then she stood up and looked at where she was to sit, holding her glass in one hand and the serving tray tucked under her other arm. She turned back to her sister and pouted, her bottom lip going out and her eyebrows scrunched together. Oly sighed.

"Just sit somewhere Annie, you know Mom doesn't want anything spilled on the carpet again." Annie huffed and sat between Dean and Sam.

"That last time was your fault you know." Oly just nodded as she sipped her juice. "I told you, you can't balance a bowl of salsa, a bowl of guacamole and a bowl of chips while talking on the phone, you only have the two arms sis." Oly rolled her eyes.

"Hindsight's twenty/twenty sis." Oly replied, annoyed. Dean had to smirk. Those two were definitely related.

"Not if there's someone warning you beforehand." Annie replied, shaking her head at her.

"Can we not talk about it in front of company please?" She said, really sounding annoyed.

"This time." Annie replied with a smirk she hid in her glass. "So who are these guys?" She asked as she stared at her feet.

"Well, this is Dean, Sam, and Castiel. They saved my life. I got grabbed last night and this morning… Dean was able to chase off my attackers and helped me get home. Sam's his younger brother and Cas is his friend." She said before taking a large swallow of the orange juice. It was obvious she didn't like lying, but felt she needed to lie to her sister about some of what happened. Annie just looked mildly surprised and looked to her right and smiled at Dean.

"Well, thank you for saving my sister." Then she glanced at the other two. "And thank you two for…whatever good stuff you're done in your lives. And your name's Castiel?" She asked Cas, he nodded. "That's a weird name." Dean laughed while drinking his orange juice and coughed, Cas looked slightly annoyed.

"Annie! I'm sure he's already been told that, and that was rude." Oly scolded as Dean cleared his throat. Sam held the glass up to his face, trying to hide the grin.

"I'm not saying weird is bad, you have a weird name Oly, you're named after a bush." Oly sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I've told you before," She said still holding onto the bridge while her eyes were squeezed shut. "I'm not named after a bush, I'm named after a flower." She says, as though she's said it a dozen times before. All the while Dean's trying very hard not to laugh.

"A flower." Annie repeated. Oly nodded at her. "That's usually attached to a bush." Oly threw the hand not holding her glass in the air in exasperation.

"Don't you have a college interview to go to soon?" She asked, sounding frustrated. Annie nodded.

"But I can't find my shoes." She said with a shrug before finishing her glass in a quick gulp. Oly smiled crookedly at her, looking very tired.

"Annie you know you're not dressed for it yet right?" Annie nodded vigorously.

"I want to have all my stuff together when I change. I think they're in your room." Oly sighed.

"Why are they in my room?" She asked as she stood up. "I'm assuming you want me to get them?" She asked.

"Please? I think I left them in there after last weeks track meet." She said, now looking at her bare wiggling toes.

"Well that makes sense." Oly said as she turned towards the stairs. "I'll be right back." Annie smiled at her. When she heard her reach the top of the steps she quickly put the glass on the coffee table and flew out of the seat. She rushed to the bookcase in the back off the room dropped to her knees, and began digging through photo albums, flipping through them then dropping to the floor beside her. She seemed so frantic Sam got up and cautiously approached her. He heard her muttering that it had to be in there somewhere.

"Annie? What are you looking for?" He asked her as he got closer to her.

"Be careful Sam." Cas said.

"It's in here, I know it is." Annie said quickly. Finally she pulled out and old green album and started to flip through it when she yelled. "Aha!" She pulled a picture out of it then closed it up and quickly shoved all the albums back in before jumping up and twirling to face Sam and held out the photo. By now all of them had gathered around. After Sam took the photo Dean and Cas stood beside him and looked down at the picture. It was an old Polaroid of a man at a warm pretzel stand outside in front of an old building. He was wearing and apron and smiling warmly at the camera. He had an old hat and short gray hair could be seen poking out of it. He was holding a little girl with long dark hair with a red coat and mittens. Sam turned it over and on the back it said. _Oleander-5 Christopher Watson-?_ There was a little smiley face next to the question mark. "He never told us his real age. He worked outside the building we used to live in. Oly loved him. Keep the picture, you'll need it. Show it to Oleander when you need to convince her."

"Convince her of what?" Dean asked. Annie smiled cryptically.

"You'll see." She said before they could hear Oly coming down the stairs. Sam put the picture in his pocket. They all walked back to the couches.

"They were in my room Annie." She said as she walked into the living room. Annie took them from her.

"I have to be there in half an hour, can you take me?" She asked, using big puppy dog eyes in her, her bottom lip coming out just a little. Dean smirked, apparently it was a younger sibling thing. Oly sighed.

"Fine, well guys, I have to get ready now too. Sorry you couldn't meet the rest of my family. But now you have an excuse to come to the church on Sunday." She said with a smile.

"Alright, well, see yah Oly, try not to get kidnapped again." Dean said, nodding to her. "Bye Annie." He said to Annie who merely waved him off and wandered out of the room without a glance back.

"Oh look, she was so sociable!" Oly called out, her head turned towards the stairs where an annoyed grunt was her only response. She turned and smiled at them as she shrugged.

"You must endeavor to stay safe Oleander." Cas said as he stood in front of her, breaking the 'personal space' rule. But if you said anything he would say Dean made that rule, not Oleander. Oly just smiled warmly at him. Giving him that 'oh you silly adorable boy' look before placing a hand on his shoulder, not noticing him stiffen.

"Don't you worry Castiel, I will. Promise. Now you stay safe too." She said, nodding to him.

"I will." Then he stood in front of the door. Sam stepped up to her next and extended his hand. Oly shook his hand and smiled at him.

"Now try to keep your big brother out of trouble." She said with a smirk. Sam smiled and shrugged.

"I try but it's like telling a five-year-old not to get dirty." Oly laughed while Dean yelled out 'hey!' Sam then handed Oly a scrap of paper with their number on it. "If anything weird starts to happen again and you can get to a phone, call us." He said. She nodded.

"I will, y'all have a good one." She said with a nod as they left the house. She closed the door and considered the piece of paper before putting it in her pocket.

When they all got back in the impala Dean sighed.

"So Cas, did you figure out anything?" He asked the angel who was now staring hard at the house, his eyes narrowed.

"Oly is in danger." He said simply.

"Why do say that?" Sam asked.

"Because Annie is not human."


	3. Chapter 3

"What do you mean Annie isn't human?" Sam asked as Dean scowled at the house, looking like he was about to jump out of the car and go back into the house. "Is she a demon?" He asked.

"No, she is a cherubim. I believe she was sent to protect Oleander, Annie knows she is a cherubim." Cas said. Dean, satisfied that Oly was safe for now, drove off. "The only question is why is Oleander human and why she doesn't remember being a seraphim if her sister remembers being a cherubim." Cas said looking out the window. "I am going to seek counsel from my brethren, I will be back later."

"Alright, bye-" Dean said looking back before realizing Cas is already gone. "He still sucks at giving goodbyes."

"He's got a point though, so what are we going to do now?" Sam asked. Dean sighed as he pulled into the parking lot of a diner.

"Well first we're going to get some food, and then we're going to keep looking for this demon that's making people kill themselves." They had been on this case for a few days now. People who seemed happy and carefree, reported as saying they felt 'something' antagonizing them. Then after a few days they committed suicide, leaving a thick smell of sulfur behind. After a search they discovered that this had happened in other towns around the country for a very long time. There was always seven victims, and the demon was on it's fourth, and they were running out of leads and time.

They walked into the little diner and a young red headed waitress smiled at them and walked up to them.

"Welcome to Mama's Diner, if you just seat yourself someone will be with you shortly." She said with a small curtsey. Dean smiled flirtatiously at her.

"So where's your section?" He asked, smiling wide at her. She giggled and pointed to the back left corner. Dean nodded and headed for a table there. Sam just smiled and shook his head at Dean. They got to the table near the window and sat down. "So what do you got so far Sammy?"

"It's Sam, and the last victim was Greg Hill. He was reported as saying to friends that a dark figure was following him around and a 'deep voice' kept saying 'awful things' to him till a week later when he jumps off the bridge he crosses every day to and from work. There's no history of anything like this in his family. So unless he just suddenly went crazy…"

"It's the demon. So he's our fifth victim." Dean said, then smiled at the red headed waitress as she walked over.

"Hi, my name is Molly and I'll be your server today. Have you decided what you wanted or do you need some more time?" She asked as she twirled the pencil in her hand.

"I'll have a bacon cheeseburger and a coke." Dean said after glancing briefly at the menu. She nodded as she wrote it down.

"And I'll have the cobb salad and lemonade." Sam added as he looked over the menu. She nodded and wrote it down.

"I'll be back with your things in a few minutes." She said before walking away. Dean watched her go as he titled his head.

"So anyways," Sam said loudly, pausing so he was sure he had his brothers attention. "we only have two more people till it's gone again. So we should probably interview the families of the deceased, see if they went to any of the same places, they might have all encountered it in the same place. We might be able to find where it frequents." He said as he pulled a list out of his pocket. "Here, I made a list." He said as he showed Dean the list but Dean quickly hid it as the waitress came back with their food.

"Now if either of you boys need anything, anything at all, just let me know." She said, winking at Dean before walking away, swaying her hips. Dean shook his head with a smile and pulled out the list.

"Hope this job is over soon, I could use a little r and r." He said. Sam snorted.

"When has being on a job ever stopped you before?" Dean thought about it and shrugged.

"Yeah you have a point, gotta remember to get her number." He said as he looked down at the list. "So they all live in the east part of town, at least we're not driving all over town then." He said as he handed Sam the list back.

"Yeah, that's kind of weird huh? Gotta be a pattern there, probably a common location between them all." Sam said as he looked over the list. "We'll probably find out when we interview them." He said before he folded up the list and put it in his pocket.

After they finished their food and Dean got Molly's number, they drove to the first victim's house. He had been a bartender at a small bar called 'Siren Bay', the name would have made more sense if it had been anywhere close to water, but the owners probably had their reasons. They sat on the green plaid couch of bartender Mike's sister June. She was staring out a window while continuously wiping at her eyes.

"I know it's been three weeks but… it feels like it just happened, or like it was a dream. I keep expecting him to call me up to tell me about his day or some stupid little joke he heard at the bar last night." She leaned back in her seat and stared at her hands. "It seems like that little bar is cursed." She mumbled. Dean and Sam perked up.

"What do you mean by that?" Sam asked. She sighed and rolled her shoulders as she looked out the window.

"Well, you know all the suicides that have been happening recently? All the people that died were at the bar a week or so before. A friend of mine has been looking into it and she told me that they all seemed to come to the bar a few days before their deaths." She leaned forward and took a drink from the glass of water that was sitting on the coffee table. "It's strange, and Mark's death seemed to come a week or two after the twenty year anniversary of her older brother's death. It's all so sad." She said, as she leant back in the seat, looking down at her hands and her eyes looked tired.

"Your friend, the one who noticed all the deaths happening at the club, what's her name?" Dean asked. June looked surprised, then worried.

"You don't need to talk to her, she didn't even want me to know I just stumbled upon her notes. She got upset when she found me looking at them, she made me swear not to tell anyone about it if she told me." She said, looking upset. "You can't tell her I told you, she's just looking out for the club and I don't even know why she's being secretive. She's not doing anything bad!" She explained, wringing her hands. Sam raised a hand stopping her from explaining further.

"Ms., she's not in trouble. We'd just like to speak to her, see if she has any information that we don't. We won't tell her you told us about this." He said, watching her as she sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"Her name is Annie Williams, her sister sings at the club, she works surveillance on the weekends." She said before she before she began playing with her necklace, she had been doing that obsessively since they got there. Sam narrowed his eyes at the necklace while Dean wrote something down in a little notebook.

"Thank you very much Ms. Franklin. If you think of anything else you just let us know." Dean said as they both stand up, and shook her hand. Dean pauses as he notices something. "Where'd you get that necklace?" He asked of the silver pentagram necklace around her neck. She touched it gently.

"Oh this? Annie gave it to me, said it would protect me from evil." She laughed wearily. "She was so serious about it, made me promise not to take it off. I just hope she doesn't expect me to keep it on forever." She said with a tired chuckle.

They shook hands, said their goodbyes and left. Dean and Sam got into the impala and sat for a second.

"What do you want to bet that the Annie Williams she was talking about is the same Annie Williams that's a cherubim?" Sam said as he ran a hand through his hair. "And that her sister is the one singing in the club.

"So the demon's probably targeting the club because of Oleander." Dean said. "It would explain why she would have a cherubim looking out for her."

"And why Annie's investigating." Sam added.

"But the fact that it's happening on the anniversary of their brother's death is pretty weird, think there's a connection there?" Dean asked. Sam shrugged.

"Maybe, at least we don't have to visit the other victims families to find a connection though."

"Yeah, let's get back to the hotel, I can call Bobby and see if he knows any lore about suicide causing demons and you can do your research." Dean said as he started the impala.

"Which means you won't be doing any research." Sam said, giving Dean an annoyed look, trying to keep the wry smile off his face. Dean grinned at him.

"Exactly."


End file.
